Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium and, more particularly, to a technique for automatic adjustment for a projection system.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, for example, in amusement facilities, museum exhibition, and the like, projection systems each using one or a plurality of projection apparatuses are permanently installed. One challenge in such a permanently installed projection system is to maintain setup adjustment in a projection apparatus. When the projection system is continuously used for a long period of time, the position and orientation of the apparatus gradually change. For this reason, it is necessary to periodically adjust the distortion of an image caused by fluctuations in positional relationship with the screen of a projection apparatus and discontinuity of images accompanying the relative displacement between a plurality of projection apparatuses. In a projection system using a plurality of projection apparatuses, in particular, much expert knowledge and effort are required to manually perform such setup adjustment. Under the circumstance, there is known a technique of shooting an adjustment pattern projected from the projection apparatus by using a camera, generating adjustment parameters, and correcting a projected shape on a screen (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-014356).
In the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-014356, however, in order to project an adjustment pattern for automatic adjustment, it is necessary to put the projection system offline. That is, it is necessary to interrupt image projection during adjustment. For this problem, there is known a technique of projecting an adjustment pattern with nonvisible light (infrared light or the like) (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2011-211693 and 2012-018214).